Mon Calamari (Planet)
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Mon Calamari (Known as Dac to the native Species) is a planet in the Calamari System of the Calamari Sector, located in the Outer Rim. It's home to a wealth of sentient Species: the Mon Calamari, the Quarren, the Moappa, the Amphi-Hydrus, and the Whaladons. Mon Calamari was the name given to the planet by Human explorers from the Galactic Republic who first discovered and revealed the world to the rest of the galaxy. The native Species referred to the planet as Dac. The planet is a shining bluish-white orb from space, due to its ocean-covered surface. It's home to billions of Mon Calamarians and Quarren, as well as surrounded by the impressive Mon Calamari Shipyards. Mon Calamari Statistics Region: '''The Outer Rim '''Climate: '''Temperate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 3 'Length of Day: '''21 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''398 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''39% Mon Calamari (Native), 60% Quarren (Native), 1% Other Species '''Government: '''Representative Council '''Capital: '''Foamwater City '''Major Exports: '''Warships, Weapons '''Major Imports: '''Foodstuffs, Medicine, Technology Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Only recently discovered by explorers from the Galactic Republic, Mon Calamari is a new and mysterious planet whose inhabitants are largely unknown to the majority of Republic citizens. Little is known about Mon Calamari during this time because it's discovery just prior to The Great Sith War is not widely publicized. Though the natives of Mon Calamari are technologically advanced and possess a seemingly inherent aptitude for Starship construction and design, most other Republic worlds are reluctant to trade with Mon Calamari since it's two native Species appear to be constantly on the brink of war with one another. Mon Calamari has begun to deal tentatively with the Republic, but relations are far from solid. Mon Calamari is far from becoming the staunch supporter of the Republic it will be in the future. Mon Calamari is an isolated world with few outsiders during this time. The Quarren natives are occasionally defensive- even violent- when confronted by outsiders, and the Mon Calamari are reluctant to trust anyone from off-world. Mon Calamari has not yet become a prominent Starship manufacturer, though the planet does possess early Hyperspace technology, and its inhabitants have been exploring nearby star systems for several years. Cities on Mon Calamari have not yet been adapted for visitors from other worlds, and the settlements on the planet are largely underwater, making a visit to the planet difficult for outsiders. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide In the time leading up to the Clone Wars, Senator Tikkas, the Quarren Senator from Mon Calamari, turns a blind eye to slaver activity in the Calamari Sector. When his part in these activities is discovered, Tikkas is forced out of office, and he defects to The Confederacy of Independent Systems. As leader of the Quarren Isolation League, a group dedicated to reducing the influence of the Mon Calamari on planetary politics, Tikkas foments outright civil war on Mon Calamari. With the aid of Separatist Droids as well as a number of Mon Calamari who are loyal to the Confederacy, Tikkas begins his campaign. He orders attacks against a number of Mon Calamari cities. The Republic counterattacks by sending troops, led by Kit Fisto, to aid the Mon Calamari. It is eventually discovered that the Quarren are also being aided by a type of deepsea invertebrate known as the Moappa. While the Moappa are not intelligent on an individual basis, they possess a sophisticated group intellect. Like the Quarren, the Moappa are disaffected by the Mon Calamari's claim of planetary control. Even after the destruction of the Quarren central command on Mon Calamari, the Moappa continue to lead the remaining troops via telepathic commands. Until this point, the Mon Calamari had been unaware of the Moappa's intelligence. Following the defeat of the Separatists, diplomatic relations are established between the Mon Calamari and the Moappa so that the two Species can live in peace. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Arguably no planet suffers more from Imperial rule than Mon Calamari. When Darth Krayt seizes power, the Empire converts all of the shipyards above the watery world to production facilities for Imperial Starships. Mon Calamari quickly becomes one of the primary sources of new Star Destroyers, with a ring of shipyards around the planet capable of cranking out large numbers of Capital Ships. This capability, however, leads to Mon Calamari's downfall. The Galactic Alliance, with help from Mon Calamari insiders, steals a prototype Imperious-Class Star Destroyer from the Mon Calamari shipyards. In a rage, Darth Krayt orders the extermination of one-tenth of the Mon Calamari people. The rest of the Mon Calamari have been rounded up and placed in work camps. Darth Krayt is using the people of Mon Calamari as an example of what will happen when people openly defy the Empire, and he has made a promise to eventually exterminate not only the Mon Calamari themselves, but also their culture, history, and any other lasting effect they might have on the galaxy. Mon Calamari is a world currently transformed into massive concentration camps under ruthless Imperial oppression.Category:Planets __FORCETOC__